gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam
The GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. It was piloted by Mudie Holcroft. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Blu Duel Gundam is a modified GAT-X102 Duel Gundam produced as part of the "Actaeon Project", a joint development between several companies led by Actaeon Industries and Phantom Pain. The main aim of this project is to create customized MS for use by Phantom Pain's ace pilots. Among the upgrades to the suit is a new version of the Fortestra armor, the Alliance's version of the Assault Shroud armor. Unlike the Fortestra armor of the GAT-01D Long Dagger and GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger, the Blu Duel's is fully integrated into its body and cannot be ejected. Another difference is that the missile pod of the Assault Shroud and the previous Fortestra armors have been replaced by anti-armor penetrators. Other armaments of the Blu Duel includes a shield mounted on the right shoulder with a railgun underneath, a pair of retractable beam guns mounted on its forearms, two beam sabers stored on the legs, and two head-mounted CIWS guns. Like its sister units, the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam and the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam, the Blu Duel is equipped with a power extender and Variable Phase Shift armor, which is also applied to the Fortestra armor. Overall, the Blu Duel has enhanced defensive and offensive power over the original Duel Gundam. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Installed in the head, the two CIWS guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units. ;*Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator :The Blu Duel stores three anti-armor penetrators in the left shoulder. Same as the ones used by the GAT-04 Windam and the GAT-02L2 Dagger L, this weapon can be used for close combat or thrown to damage enemy unit. ;*M7G2 Retractable Beam Gun :Mounted on the forearm, the two retractable beam guns are carried in the hands when in use. Their small size made them easy to wield during close combat, while their high rate of fire allows Blu Duel to suppress a large number of enemy units quickly. ;*ES05A Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are stored on the legs for close combat. They are created by Phantom Pain for their own use and are a modified version of the ES04B beam saber used by Windam and Dagger L. These sabers have greatly improved reliability and durability. ;*Shield/M443 "Scorpion" Mobile Railgun :For defense, a shield is mounted on the right shoulder and it is also equipped with a railgun for additional firepower in ranged combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Earth Alliance collaborated with Orb's Morgenroete Inc. to create their own series of mobile suits. One of the suit produced under this "G Project" was the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, which together with three other suits, was stolen by ZAFT. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project", another Duel Gundam was manufactured. It was assigned to Phantom Pain pilot, Mudie Holcroft, and subsequently upgraded into the more powerful Blu Duel Gundam. Mudie and her Blu Duel often work in a team together with Sven Cal Payang and his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, as well Shams Couza and his GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. Later, Mudie and her comrades protected the land battleship Bonaparte from a ZAFT attack. During the fight, her Blu Duel lost its right arm and shield/railgun to an attack by a TMF/A-802 BuCUE, while a second shot off its left leg, causing it to fall to the ground. Mudie was killed when three TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds attacked her damaged suit and tore into its cockpit using their beam fangs. The three Kerberos BuCUE Hounds were subsequently destroyed by Sven and his Strike Noir Gundam. Gallery blu duel-01.jpg Blu Duel.png Blu Duel Destroyed.png Blu-Duel.jpg BluDuelBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG Blu Duel Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam" (2006): box art BB Senshi 295.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi "GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam" (2007): box art Blu Duel Phase Shift Up (left) and Down (Right).jpg|Blu Duel model kit front views - left: painted and detailed; right: straight assembly Blu Duel's rear.jpg|Blu Duel model kit rear views Blu-Duel1.jpg Blu-Duel2.jpg Blu-Duel3.jpg Blu-Duel4.jpg Notes & Trivia *Blu Duel holds the dubious honor of being chronologically the first Gundam taken down by mass production mobile suits in the Cosmic Era timeline. Ironically the original Duel survived the entirety of Gundam SEED. *Like its sister units the Verde Buster, the Strike Noir, the Nero Blitz and the Rosso Aegis, the unit bear a color-themed name, "blu" being an Italian word for blue which resembles its color. References Blu Duel and verde buster data 1.jpg Blu Duel and verde buster data 2.jpg Blu Duel Verde Buster Lineart.jpg Blu Duel Gundam Info 1.jpg Blu Duel Gundam Info 2.jpg External links *Blu Duel on MAHQ